


Love

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Magic Kaito, Men's Football RPF, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Algeria, Egypt, F/M, Gen, Morocco - Freeform, Multi, Other, Sleep, Teen Romance, Tunisia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Hakim Ziyech, Baghdad Bounedjah, Fakhreddine Ben Youssef and Mohamed Elneny, four famous men, will join in a dream where they will find out a number of miracles.





	1. Hakim Ziyech

"Shinichi!"

There was a girl's voice, probably calling in somewhere. She was running as fast as possible. She feared her love would have no longer been there. In one word, she just …

"Please … I would be afraid to be alone …"

The voice.

A strong karate girl who was very determined. Yet, when she opened the door in a dark room, she found out …

…

…

…

"Huh?"

It was Ran Mori!

But she was in a strange place. It was like a full garden, where filled with entirely flowers. Soon after, she saw a man standing there.

However, she realized, he was not similar to anyone. He just stood there, and somehow, it was weird. Weird because he had something he obtained from. And just that.

…

…

…

"Shinichi …"

Then, the man quietly represented himself. In somewhere near her, he just smiled …

"Looking for your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Ran blushed: "I don't … Anyway, who're you?"

The man turned to her, and raised his arm. Then, he told his name to Ran Mori:

"My name is Hakim Ziyech."

Hakim Ziyech and Ran Mori.

Hakim Ziyech himself was a popular man. Hakim was able to understand Ran Mori's feeling. He just shed her tears, and then kept smiling on her friendly: "Just tell me Hakim-san."

"Hakim-san … where is Shinichi?" Ran asked: "I just saw him coming there, and then he disappeared …"

"Who is Shinichi anyway?" Hakim wasn't aware with Shinichi at all: "I need to know who is he. If you don't tell, I'll have no idea."

"Hakim-san, do you see Shinichi Kudou?"

In this case, Hakim Ziyech didn't have idea. But seeing Ran's face, he realized, she was afraid. Afraid of being alone.

Being isolated was something Hakim didn't like it too. Hakim Ziyech understood the cost of living in fear, so he understood the feeling of Ran Mori too. He knew she needed a protector, no matter how good she was.

Hakim then, spoke out:

"You learn karate, right?"

"Yes … wait, how do you know?" Ran was surprised, despite standing in a land full of flowers.

"I can see this. You have a strong willing, determined and especially, your feet. It is especially strong for a kick. And your hands. But somehow, it cannot replace something you did have before." Hakim Ziyech explained: "Shinichi seems to be, your protector, your defender and foremost, your life."

"For a foreigner like you, it is hard to examine." Ran Mori stated: "I love him so much … that I think it is impossible. Even I have become tougher, I don't feel safe … when he is not there."

"I don't think I examine. I just tell what it should be solved." Hakim spoke out: "Shinichi wants you not, it is not my problem. But I believe if you can make the response in the true sense, he will return to you."

Ran was stunned to see Hakim spoke confidently. Might be due to Ran's experience with several people, but never thought about a man like that. She just heard from her dad's newspaper about Hakim Ziyech as a player, but not a romanticist. And she didn't have time for that.

Within phrase, without feeling, it was weird for her to realize another side of Hakim-san.

Hakim-san was not always strict. He was lovely.

"Hakim-san … do you still believe on Shinichi?"

"I do." Hakim Ziyech smiled: "If you still feel how, then it would be like this."

Hakim welcomed a pigeon into his hand, feeding him with food. For a long time, Hakim's parents always taught him to love environment. Being born in the Netherlands, Hakim was learnt to love the nature as a baby.

Then, Hakim took a rose, gave to Ran. Ran was amazed to see Hakim Ziyech's rose going to her face. On this moment, she realized, how warm Hakim was.

"Thanks … Hakim-san."

"You're welcome."

Then, Hakim Ziyech quietly walked away, and for some reason, she was surprised to recognize, he vanished …

…

…

"Huh?"

Ran woke up from her bed. It was 2:00 A.M. in Tokyo, but her weird dream of Hakim Ziyech remains …


	2. Baghdad Bounedjah

In a weird moment, Sera decided to walk out. She realized something was going on Sonoko's face.

For an experienced girl like Sera, she understood what's gone wrong. She was capable to see this from Sonoko and she was eager to get why.

On the other side, Sonoko was in her bed and she was in somewhere … in her dream land might be …

…

…

"Makoto, you are the greatest!"

She just cheered for Makoto in an unknown match, when Makoto faced up with an opponent, who was unknown as well. On the beginning, Makoto performed very well.

Because of his experience, Makoto Kyogoku, who was Sonoko's love interest, but when he was about to win, suddenly the unknown opponent just made a stun.

He quickly heralded the attempt, turned back and surprisingly gave a kick on Makoto's back. Sonoko was so shocked that she saw how it went through.

It sucked to see this. And then, Sonoko saw the unknown opponent attempted to make several strikes. Makoto had to defend but getting severe injuries. It was like that.

The man who fought against Makoto was incredibly strong. He quickly restored his balance and Makoto had to stand. This was the time Sonoko feared, he might lose.

"No, Makoto! Don't lose …"

Sonoko could not want to cry, but seeing how Makoto got beaten by an unknown, yet face evil. The man seemed to have a deep rivalry with Makoto, and he wanted revenge. He would hurt him as much as possible.

Sonoko didn't want it:

"No! Leave Makoto …"

…

…

…

"If there are any reasons to do, then it is time to imagine it."

A voice from another man. He was sitting right behind Sonoko and Sonoko, on her wake, she soon noticed to …

"I think he will survive. Maybe, your boyfriend, perhaps."

"Who … are you?" Sonoko questioned. The man, looked tall and extremely handsome, just mentioned a bit.

"My name's Baghdad. Baghdad Bounedjah."

Baghdad Bounedjah.

Baghdad Bounedjah's voice sound like a native from somewhere. Then, Sonoko asked:

"Mr. Baghdad … is Makoto able to win?"

"Not so sure, but if you just feel sadness, you'll never be able to see. The boy depends on your ability." Baghdad calmly explained: "He can only win if you are truly with him."

Baghdad Bounedjah carried an Algerian flag with him, as he was born in Oran, while on the same time, he just stated: "As you see, he is hopeless because you're hopeless. By a way, what's your name?"

"My name is Sonoko Suzuki. Say, how do you know?" Sonoko was surprised.

"It is simple, look to his behavior." Baghdad pointed out. Makoto, sustaining many injuries because of his brutal opponent, seemed not able to get up. His eyes, however, changed to Sonoko and when Sonoko was extremely wary, he didn't know how to do. For an Algerian international, he knew very well the life like.

Then, Sonoko also realized. His worry had eaten his soul and made him lose his consciousness. As for the consequence, the opponent kept attacking.

Sonoko was so saddened, she looked on: "Why can't we save him?"

Baghdad responded again: "Again, I have no authority, but it is you who can heal his pain. This is what you must do."

Then, Baghdad, for somehow, raised his rose, and then, made it vanished into the sky. Surprisingly, he managed to take it back by shaking his hand. Rose came again!

And Baghdad gave to Sonoko: "Remember it. Believe."

Sonoko looked upon, and then, she just felt a strange thing on. She realized, the rose she got was a gift Makoto gave her before. She just got the reason.

While Makoto had fallen and was about to lose, Sonoko, in a surprising moment, shouted:

"Don't lose … Makoto-san!"

The word ignited Makoto's extreme feeling, and for the first time, Makoto found his energy. Against a much stronger opponent, his hidden power was awakened. He soon took the charge, rose up and took a surprising punch.

The opponent was able to get from the first, but unfortunately for him, not the second. Makoto acted too quick for him and when he tried to repower himself, he got a face smash!

This was a real punch from Makoto! He was truly in fire! Sonoko, for this time, found the power of Makoto and she cheered: "You're amazing! Makoto, you're so amazing!"

On this moment, Baghdad Bounedjah smiled a bit. It was enough to remember for Baghdad Bounedjah, a strong, willing Sonoko truly empowered Makoto Kyogoku to battle and finally, achieving the win. Makoto lifted the title, with the happiness from Sonoko.

The win was so honest and enough for Makoto, and Sonoko thanked Baghdad for helping her. But on the same time, Baghdad left a message to remind that, it would be better if she did it herself.

Baghdad also stated a "thank" to Sonoko, while Baghdad Bounedjah had left.

…

…

…

"You can be better, Sonoko Suzuki …"


	3. Mohamed Elneny

In another side, when Kazuha Toyama was about to be touched a bit, she was in a place somewhere else.

A weird dream land for Kazuha, where she started to feel isolated when …

"Heiji! Where are you?"

Kazuha started to have tears from her eyes. She then found that, there was a letter, only to see that, it was something …

Heiji … where was he?

Kazuha, despite she being a tough, and an aikido girl, but she felt herself isolated, alone and a bit fear. For her, a life without Heiji would be hell for her. She didn't wish for it.

And in somehow, she encountered a man, walking in a strange temple, and when he walked out, it was already a special meeting. She thought a lot, and Kazuha, she asked:

"Who are you?"

In there, a man walked out, smiling on her. He has a typical disco hair of Afro-American people, suggesting that he is from another country. He represented himself: "Hi, my name is Mohamed Elneny."

He had a surprisingly friendly attitude, and he even stated himself as a happy man. Kazuha was surprised with him, but when Mohamed Elneny was able to maintain that face, she decided to hide her fear.

But then, she could not hold it long.

The feeling of lack prevailed with the disappearance of Heiji, who she cared the most. Mohamed Elneny, on this occasion, questioned her name: "What's your name, my friend?"

"Kazuha Toyama." She responded, cold but pretty fear. Elneny saw it from her face, kept smiling on.

"Do you fear of losing somebody?" Elneny made himself a bit better when he looked on her.

"Yes, I do feel it …" Kazuha, because of Elneny's good attitude, felt not gonna hiding, accepted to tell: "Because, I don't know Heiji anymore!"

It was a nerve on Kazuha's stone feeling. Kazuha, despite her strength, always felt wary on her love interest. This was something she bore with her, and she could not leave it as for the result.

Then, Kazuha sat down near the mysterious Greek temple. On this occasion, Mohamed Elneny also sat down, and then, he wondered why.

"What makes you so desperate to have Heiji?"

"You know … he is special. Extremely special …" Kazuha felt nervous again: "I try to ignore him, but he is too much …"

Kazuha expressed something back from the past.

In the past, she and Heiji used to live together and shared common interests, but according from Kazuha, Heiji's quietness when talking about confessing love made Kazuha a bit stuck. Recently, Heiji decided to help Shinichi for a mysterious case might involve in the future, she could be hurt if involving with.

She was too shy and often missed opportunity, as well.

Because of the mysterious case Shinichi was found to be involving dangerously, Heiji's involvement might be seen as walking to death God. Kazuha became scared.

On this moment, Kazuha recalled that, Heiji was planning for a far away trip. Kazuha, remembered Ran's words, wary for the fate of Heiji, pretty much.

She didn't want it to go quickly.

On this moment, Kazuha only wanted to cry. The only thing was, Mohamed Elneny be there, and she could not do that. Then, Elneny, grabbing a rose, took a charge on.

"You know, Kazuha, love has its confession. The same old story never dies. You just need to expect the modest."

"The … modest?" Kazuha went surprised: "Why?"

"Heiji is a very strange boy. I never met him, but from your face, I can guess, he is serious, son of a police chief, this made him a bit stubborn."

Elneny had not married anyone, but he is able to see this because he did have such experience with love and romance. He used to see his classmate Abdullah and Naira, both had similar story to Kazuha and Heiji.

Thus, he wasn't waiting long.

"A stubborn boy will always behave in some part. But he is aware, and tries to best to help his girl."

"How do you know Heiji is a son of a police?" Kazuha was surprised.

"Well, you said about 'case', so I believe he must be involving as a son of a police chief." Elneny calmly explained: "Police always have to involve in danger, so I don't feel problem at all."

When Elneny told, Kazuha saw a strength of him. Elneny then, gave the white rose to Kazuha, recalled her.

"Kazuha, my girl. Remember, when he gave you something, he always waits for you."

"Elneny … how long he will be back?" Kazuha worried.

"He'll. After he helps you solve it, and his friend, as well …" Mohamed Elneny was confident: "So, this is the white rose. Symbol of purity. He wishes you to maintain purity, until he returns …"

And then, Kazuha found that, Mohamed Elneny was about to leave. Then, Kazuha asked: "But how? How can Heiji respond to me?"

"This is your duty, and you have to be tougher, and be pure …" Elneny smiled, while he raised his hand, and walked into the temple, where a shining monument was about to wait … Kazuha Toyama tried to make her last contact, but Mohamed Elneny …

…

… was gone.

…

…

…

It was 03:00 A.M. when Kazuha was awake. It was strange …


	4. Fakhreddine Ben Youssef

 

 

 

In somewhere else, a girl sleeping in her own bed, quickly felt something. She was a bit hot on her head, as she felt ill in early morning. She just wanted to get a good night.

However, she didn't want to tell much, and so she tried to stop mentioning. But in the land of everything, she just saw …

…

…

…

"Kaito?"

In a moment, she tried to touch on Kaito, but he vanished like a shadow. Although she knew him and how he was good at magic, this seemed not good this time.

Because she never imagined what would happen if Kaito didn't come to prank her. Despite she despised these pranks, she realized it was because Kaito wanted the best for her.

Then, she yelled: "Don't prank me, Kaito! Show up yourself!"

She saw only within, a dark room without any clearance. She became scared that it would be lonely. And she hated it.

She feared …

… because it was too dark. Nothing she could touch on, because it all went away like nothing. Why?

Why was so cruel to her? Too dark, too black, everything was just a huge black …

…

And when she didn't intend to do, there was a voice.

"C'est toujours la meme chose." ( _It's always the same._ )

Within the smile, a man walked out. He wore a white jersey, wearing like a charming man. He has yellow hair, and a bit beard, as well. He looked like an European man.

Then Aoko, seeing the man in all white jersey, similar to Phantom Thief Kid's outfit, asked:

"Who're you?"

"I'm Fakhreddine Ben Youssef. How about you?"

"I … I am Aoko Nakamori, Mr. Fakhreddine!"

 

Aoko Nakamori! It was herself going to tell with a man named Fakhreddine Ben Youssef. Fakhreddine was interested to see on, and he was wearing Phantom Thief's outfit, making him more interesting than any other.

"Aoko Nakamori, do you feel love and interest the same?"

"Uhhh … I … I think it is." Aoko was a little wary.

"Ah, a simple question, yet many complicated answer. I saw you have called Kaito, indicating that Kaito is your interest. But how much do you care is a question." Fakhreddine smiled: "Let we try to settle it, okay?"

Fakhreddine slowly threw a smoke grenade, and quick enough, the ground blown into a different world. Aoko was surprised, only to find out that …

…

Fakhreddine had changed his outfit. He was wearing an incredibly handsome white vest, as well as strange attitude. He, however, had one thing absolutely similar to Kid the Phanton Thief. He was resilient, and silent, but cautious and prepared.

The ground, however, changed into a stadium, where nobody was sitting. In an empty stadium, Fakhreddine Ben Youssef sat down, said:

"Everything is beautiful, right?"

"Yes …" Aoko's face turned red.

"Aoko, if you see carefully, you will be able to get with it." Fakhreddine kept smiling. Then, he signaled to Aoko a surprising point on the grass.

This time, she saw a rose.

"Oh …" Aoko was amazed. She understood that Kaito was good a magic, but never thought about Fakhreddine Ben Youssef on the same time.

"When I was at hometown, I was always laughed." Fakhreddine stated: "So I understand, bring the best and beautiful of life will change the course."

And it was this feeling, Aoko found a different side. Fakhreddine Ben Youssef, an amateur magician, and famous for his kick. She was impressed with him.

The way he disguised as Kid the Phantom Thief even better than imagined. He was more romantic, although he was all-white for her.

Then, Aoko asked: "Kaito, he always surprised me … but would it feel better?"

"If he is willing to respond. Then I believe you'll listen from him." Fakhreddine cheered Aoko: "I believe that he shall be back."

Aoko, having just seen from Fakhreddine, his confidence, his absolute feeling, his stance, how he challenged everything. In this empty stadium, Fakhreddine kept his calm:

"Let's say this, Aoko. Do not feel sorrow. I trust you."

The flag of Tunisia still flied high, as it was the wish. Fakhreddine twinked his eyes, mentioning that, they would become a couple.

He believed Aoko and Kaito would be one … as he left …

…

…

…

…

…


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dream, everyone wants to have something normal, but if their encounter becomes something?

After the dream, all of the girls woke up, but they didn't get why …

…

…

…

Next morning, Ran, Sera and Sonoko walked on the same street. For Ran and Sonoko, they didn't get why.

"Interesting. I dream in many thing, meeting a mysterious man, like a person from nowhere, and he talked about our interests for us."

Sera, the only person who didn't have that dream, felt weird: "Strange. I don't have that anyway." However, Sera was aware with "interests", and she knew it. She just wondered why.

Sonoko said: "A weird man stating himself as Baghdad, and he empowered me to cheer for Makoto. Never be stranger."

Ran also said: "Same here. A man told himself as Hakim-san smiled on us, telling that I would be able to meet Shinichi, one more, and made an impressive sentiment toward me."

Both Ran and Sonoko soon found their similarities. Even Sera quickly got aware with it, but she would have thought immediately about two men named Hakim and Baghdad. Who are they anyway?

…

In elsewhere, Kazuha and Heiji walked together during a trip in Tokyo. She still got a bit shy when she mentioned back to her weird dream over and over again. For Kazuha, the strange guy named Mohamed Elneny was so special since he captured her eyes over Heiji's issue.

She didn't want to talk too much. She just hoped it could be fine. Heiji, on the other side, didn't want to ask anything today due to his dad.

…

Go back to Tokyo but in another place.

Aoko just felt strange to get over with Kaito today, as Kaito also felt weird that Aoko was less-speaking than usual.

Kaito didn't know that, Aoko had a dream of meeting with a man named Fakhreddine Ben Youssef. Fakhreddine's spectacular magician performance was so special for her, and how he got in touch with the memoir like Aoko's view of Kaito was a surprise.

He was truly a magician for her. If he were real Kaitou Kid, it would be even more to say.

…

#####

Akihabara

Four strange men walking on. They were just busy passing there, and they spoke in their own language.

"سيكون من الإنصاف القول ، من هم هؤلاء الفتيات ، بالتأكيد." ( _It would be fair to say, who are those girls, for sure._ ) The first man stated. He was in a disco-style hair.

"أنا موافق. بعد كل شيء ، تونس ومصر أقوى من النيجر وسوازيلاند." ( _I agree. After all, Tunisia and Egypt are too strong for Niger and Swaziland._ ) The other, looked like a typical European with yellow hair, said: "أفضل العثور على هؤلاء الفتيات ثم قد نركز على واجباتنا الوطنية." ( _Better find these girls then we may focus on our national duties._ )

"على أي حال ، لسماع ذلك المغرب والجزائر ، فإن أداءهم سيئ للغاية حاليًا." ( _Anyway, hearing that Morocco and Algeria, they perform quite bad currently._ ) The disco-hair man mentioned about Algeria and Morocco.

"يمكنك فقط اسكت حقا؟ إن أداء الجزائر والمغرب لا علاقة له بك." ( _Can you just shut up really? How Algeria and Morocco perform have nothing to do with you._ ) A man, average, had beard and looked a bit sadistic, wearing black glasses, criticized the disco-hair guy.

"حسنا ، الهدوء ، تهدئة. نحن هناك. فلماذا لا نتذوق حريتنا لبعض الوقت؟" ( _Alright, calm, calm down. We are there. So why not tasting our freedom for a while?_ ) The other, looked like a normal man, smiled, appeared to calm the confrontation: "بغض النظر عن ما ، نحن بحاجة إلى أن نكون سعداء." ( _No matter what, we need to be happy._ )

They all agreed, and walked on the street. However, in their way, they surprisingly saw …

…

There was a girl with a weird hair, like a drill bit, with another girl who tended to have a yellow-blonde short hair. Another girl walking in there, was also having similar hair like Ran except the drill bit which made her more normal-looking. And then, another girl also joined into their eyes, when she had dark-brown pony-tail style hair.

They were both walking in Akihabara. Surprisingly, those men were also there.

"لا أستطيع تصديق ذلك." ( _I can't believe it._ )

Then, between them had something to mention …

"محمد النني." ( _Mohamed Elneny._ )

"دعني ، حكيم زييخ." ( _Have me, Hakim Ziyech._ )

"عني ، فخر الدين بن يوسف ، تقرير." ( _Me, Fakhreddine Ben Youssef, report._ )

"لذلك ، أنا آخر واحد. بغداد بونجاح." ( _So, I am the last one. Baghdad Bounedjah._ )

Four men, with their feeling, looking on the girls as they quietly covered their eyes by sunglasses, leaving Akihabara in silent as they believed they had found these girls in here. With their names, they were …

…

…

…

"GOAL! GOAL! GOAL!"

"OMG so beautiful goal from Hakim Ziyech …"

"BOUNEDJAAAAAAAH …"

"Fakhreddine has made history … 2,500th goals in World Cup, amazing!"

They were there … in Akihabara.

 


End file.
